poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac's backstory
This is how Mac tells his backstory in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek the Third. cannonball destroys the piano evil trees and pirates retreat Captain Hook: Ugh, cowards! Prince Gasket: You cowards! Shrek: What has Charming done with Fiona?! Thomas: And what has Dark Specter done with Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and the others, Gasket?! Prince Gasket: You'll never find out his plan to conquer the universe, Thomas! Starscream: Soon, the Mut-Orgs will return, the Terrorzord and the Divazords will be rebuilt, and Maligore will be resurrected to destroy the Crime Syndicate and their master, Darkseid, and the Anti-Life Equation-- Prince Gasket: You blabbermouth! Captain Hook: They've got what's comin' for them! hook is grabbed by an evil tree And there ain't nothin' ye can do to stop them! evilly Trakeena: The day ''will ''come. Deviot: When you ''will ''be defeated. they escape Puss in Boots: We've got to save them! Donkey: But they're so far, far away! Rygog: "Anti-Life Equation." Elgar: What's the "Anti-Slice Senation"? Cyborg: The Anti-''Life ''Equation is super powerful. Ransik: Cyborg's right. Anyone who learns from it could conquer the Earth, and the entire universe. Mac Grimborn: It's all my fault. Donkey, Arthur, and our heroes look at Mac Mac Grimborn: I was the one who created the Anti-Life Equation. flashback begins with Mac wondering in the woods Mac Grimborn: narrating Years ago before donning my cape and mask, I started the most nefarious crime gang in history, I was helped by ponies. Wandering aimlessly, I eked out in the shadows made possible by Time Force. Mac sees the Crime Syndicate Sea King: Welcome aboard, matey! laughs Mac Grimborn: Who are you?! Ultraman: I am Ultraman, and these are my friends: The Justice Syndicate. Owlman, Superwoman, Grid, Atomica, Johnny Quick, Power Ring, Deathstorm, and Sea King. Mac Grimborn: Where are you from? Owlman: A parallel version of your world known as "Earth-3". Mac Grimborn: What do you want? Superwoman: To help. Grid: Dark Specter has invaded our planet with the help of Darkseid. Atomica: We need your help to stop them. Johnny Quick: As reward for your help.... Power Ring: We'll give you great powers. Deathstorm: With them, you can do whatever you want.... Sea King: Whenever you want. Mac Grimborn: If Dark Specter's your enemy, then our quest is the same. and Ultraman shake hands and Power Ring gives him great powers Mac Grimborn: narrating In return for my help, the gave me great, yet incredible powers. Deathstorm: You made the right decision. Johnny Quick: Hm. We'll see. Superwoman: You might have a point there, Johnny. then creates the Anti-Life Equation and vanishes it into thin air part ways as the flashback ends Mac Grimborn: Back then, I was filled with rage, hate and fear, I hungered for power, and because of it, I freed those criminals. Diabolico: No, my friend, you mustn't blame yourself. The Crime Syndicate forced you to free them. Loki (PR LR): Yeah, you need to learn a thing or two from the masters. Mac Grimborn: having a tragic past about his last masters Ecliptor: Mac, are you alright? Mac Grimborn: My old masters. Syfo-Dyas, Count Dooku, Pong Krell. Anakin: Mac had his previous old masters in the past. Kendrix: Syfo-Dyas was his first master who trained him in the way of the Jedi Order. Kegler: Mac said he was like a father to him. Legolas: After his demise, Mac was assigned to his second master, Count Dooku on planet Geonosis. Mac Grimborn: We fought a giant kraken on Serreno, his home planet. A horrible creature, it was. Circuit: They had marvelous adventures. But when Dooku fell to the Dark Side, he was assigned and apprenticed to General Krell. Mac Grimborn: He taught me everything I know about the Force, managed to get me to fight Lord Zedd and his minions. And.... Astrid: What? Mac Grimborn: I think he really wanted me to follow in his footsteps. When he fell to darkness, I excecuted him, left the Jedi Order, and became a Ranger. looks shocked to hear Mac say that Thomas: Look, we know how you feel. Kelsey: But being a Ranger is important, too. Mac Grimborn: Not to them. The Force is their whole world. Ecliptor: We cannot change the past. Jen: But we ''can ''work for a better future. Villamax: Now you have a chance to make things right. Let me teach you everything to become a true Master of the Force. What do you say? out his hand Mac Grimborn: to Villamax and reaches out for his hand Teach me. Astrid: sighs Thank Thor. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Tragic Scenes Category:Backstory scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626